Different than appearance
by SugarHusky
Summary: Raven Darkholme and Rhydian Morris are two very different people but both have to keep a huge secret, their identities. But, when these two meet will they be able to accept them selves and show others who and what they are. But there is only one problem: Raven is being hunted...


I just left her. Maddy Smith, the most important girl in my life. _why, did I do this? why did I choose my family over her? I loved her _I thought. I sighed. Nothing I do now will change what I have just done. I continue walking. I stopped and turned around to see only the tree's I stared into the distance for a few moments hoping Eolas would work but i didn't.

''Come on, Rhydian'' Ceri said, I turned around and continued walking with them

''Imagine all the fun things we could do now. Three Wild bloods we could be a danger to society'' Bryn said, grinning cheerfully at me

''Exactly. We don't want to do that we'd raise hell and be the the people to start world war three. Do you wan't that?'' I asked, they glared at me in a funny way like I just insulted them.

''She's got into your head. The tame one'' Bryn said to Ceri she snarled at what he said

''She's not tame! She is Maddy Smith the only person i truly cared about then you two come along and ruin that. Have you ever thought about the happiness of other's instead of your's?'' I shouted, the scowled at me but I didn't give a damn. And, I shouldn't have to give a damn.

We walked again going to where ever it was that _they _call home. But it won't be my home, that i know. Suddenly, I saw something blue in the bushes it looked like a human. Bryn and Ceri were walking faster and faster, probably still mad at me about earlier. I went closer to the blue shape.

''Who are you?'' I said, walking faster and faster towards it, I noticed she stopped and stared at me and I looked at her

''Who am I? Who are you?'' the blue shaped asked

''Rhydian Morris''

''Raven Darkholme''

''Well I'm guessing you not human judging by the color of your skin''

''Well, if you must know I'm a mutant. What about you are you as human as you look?''

''I'm a wolf blood's''

''Interesting. Something of a Myth''

''I know. But it's not everyday you see a mutant it it''

''I'll take that as a compliment Rhydian''

''So is that your everyday form?''

''No. Only when i am free from people do I actually change into this. But, your the first person _ever _to actually ask what my human form is. So, here goes''

She put on a long jacket the color of black and changed into a white skinned red haired teenager about fifteen years old.

''Wow. You look amazing and you don't even show the world what you look like?''

''Can't''

''Shame. You look beautiful in human and mutant form''

''Flattery?''

''Nope. I'm just saying the truth''

''Too many compliments''

''Guess I just can't help but commenting''

Raven laughed, then took out a watch from her pocket,

''Shoot! I have to go, my mum will kill me if I am not home by six''

''Will I see you again?''

''Maybe. Just have to wait and see, Rhydian''

She sped off into the distant that's when I heard the voice of Ceri

''Rhydian. There you are what happened to you?''

Bryn and Ceri stared at me for a moment then I looked at them confident with my own lie

''I thought I saw something turned out it was just a bird''

''Good. Come on lets go home.''

I walked with them and I couldn't wait for my next meeting with Raven Darkholme. I was excited and thrilled. And, for once in my life she occupied my mend enabling me to forget Maddy Smith.

**I hope you like this fan fiction. It's not a LOVE story. It's a story about excepting yourself for who and what you are. In later chapter Raven will have a relationship with Alex Summers and Rhydian will see Maddy again. Hope you enjoy the chapter. If your wondering where this idea came from I had an idea that came from the season finale of Wolf blood and Raven from x-men as neither can really reveal their identities because they are not human, Unfortunately. A big dedication to all fans of WOLF BLOOD and X-MEN! X**


End file.
